Bringing The Alphans Home
by Vila Restal
Summary: Full Summary inside, and hope everyone will enjoy! Please R & R! Thanks for ready.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry for not posting, had lost my Muse and hopefully my Muse will stay for a while longer. LOL! Anyway, this is a crossover with BG, SW, and Space: 1999. The Galactica and the Avenger come across Moonbase Alpha on their way to Earth. Will the Alphans take up the offer of returning to Earth, or stay on the Moon for the rest of their lives? Read and find out. Enjoy!_

_Moonbase Alpha – Command Center – Commander's Office_

Commander John Koenig was at his desk reading over reports of the damage that _Moonbase Alpha_ had sustained in the last meteor shower just a few days ago. Granted the shields did their job, but not before they were raised to stop the first few though. Damages weren't that bad, and would be repaired soon. He then looked at the picture on his desk, and smiled! It was the picture on the day he and Dr. Helena Russell, now Dr. Helena Koenig had finally got married! Granted it was just a few months ago, but to him, it seemed like yesterday. He then heard a chime come over his commlink.

"_Commander, we're picking up two unidentified ships on scanners."_ Data analyst Sandra Benes informed him.

"I'll be right there." He said while getting up from his desk and grabbing his sidearm as well.

John left his office and headed over towards Sandra's desk was, and spoke to her.

"What's their current position from us right now?" He asked her.

"They're just coming into scanner range now sir." Sandra said to him.

"Alan, have all Eagles ready just in case we need to defend ourselves." John told Alan Carter on his commlink.

"_Right away sir."_

"Maya, are there any life forms that can be detected yet?" He asked Science Officer Maya.

"Can't tell anything yet commander, but will inform you when I pick them up." She told him.

"Tony, I need every available security guard on standby in case they're hostile." He told Head of Security Tony Verdeschi.

"My team will be ready sir."

Commander Koenig then waited to see if the two alien ships would be passing by, or greet and help or try to destroy them as others have in the past. He waited to see what would happen, and hopefully they are just passing by. He waited with bated breath to see what will happen next. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Nearly a yahren later - Bridge of the Battlestar Galactica_

Commander Adama and Col. Tigh were going over the fuel consumption reports when Bridge Officer Omega spoke to them.

"Sirs, long range scans have picked up a planetoid that is moving, and heading towards us." He said to them.

"Can it damage either the _Galactica_ or the _Avenger_?" Comm. Adama asked.

"No sir, but there appears to be some sort of base on it. Could contain lifeforms in it."

"Sir, I recommend we launch a patrol and Capt. Needa should as well in case this is a trap of some sort." Col. Tigh suggested to Comm. Adama.

"I agree with you Tigh. Omega, Get me in touch with the _Avenger._" Comm. Adama told Omega.

After a couple of microns, the image of Capt. Needa appeared on the view screen.

"_Comm. Adama, if this is about the planetoid, Knight Skywalker and his squadron is getting ready to launch."_ Capt. Needa informed Comm. Adama.

"I'm about to launch Blue Squadron as well. Hopefully there won't be any problems Captain." Adama said to Capt. Needa in a hopeful voice.

"_I agree Commander. I'll have Black Squadron rendezvous with Blue Squadron then."_ Capt. Needa said before ending the transmission.

"Flight Officer Rigel, inform Blue Squadron they will team up with Black Squadron once they launch." Comm. Adama ordered.

"Yes sir." F.O. Rigel said to him.

"Sir, I hope this isn't some sort or trap. I hate the thought of that happening now." Col. Tigh said in a concern voice.

"I hope so as well Tigh. We've come too far now with the help of the Galactic Alliance. But at least there's the _Avenger_ to help us reach Earth as well. It's been nearly a yahren Tigh, and hopefully we'll reach Earth soon."

"I hope so sir."

Brian Skywalker and the rest of Black Squadron had launched and were meeting up with Blue Squadron before flying their patrols to investigate the planetoid. He then contacted Apollo to see if his scanners picked anything up yet.

"Black Squadron Leader to Blue Squadron Leader."

"_This is Blue Squadron Leader."_

"Apollo, have you picked up anything yet?" Brian asked.

"_Nothing yet, but we should any moment now."_

"That's good to know. You sound awful Apollo. Cain still isn't sleeping through the night yet?" Brian asked his brother-in-law.

"_No, and Sheba and I can't wait for that to happen."_

"Don't worry, once that happens, you'll be sleeping like a baby yourselves. I know from experience on that with the girls." Brian said in a cheerful voice.

"_Looking forward to that. Scanners have picked up something from the surface. It looks like some sort of ships down there."_

"Think we should do a flyby, or try to contact them first?" Brian asked.

"_Let's try to contact first. If that doesn't work, then the flyby."_ Apollo said to Brian.

"I'll let you have the honors then of contacting them. If there's no answer, Black Squadron will do the flyby."

"_Agreed."_ Apollo said to Brian.

While Apollo was trying to contact the planetoid, Brian was using the Force to see if there was anyone on the planetoid. He managed to feel the presence of people down there, and was wondering if they were going to be attacked or not. He saw that they were peaceful most of the time if no one was going to attack them. He saw that they were from the planet…


	3. Chapter 3

…Earth!

Brian then got on the comm. to tell Apollo!

"Black Leader to Blue Leader! They are from Earth! Repeat! They are from Earth!" Brian told Apollo.

"_Blue Leader to Black Leader. They are from Earth? Are you sure about this?"_ Apollo asked.

"Positive Blue Leader. You may want to see if you can contact them. I'll inform both the _Galactica_ and the _Avenger_."

"_Copy that Black Leader."_

_Moonbase Alpha Command Center_

Commander Koenig and the rest of Moonbase Alpha were still waiting to see what the two ships were going to do when they picked up multiple ships that had been launched from both ships! Commander Koenig didn't want to lose any more lives since losing personnel over the time that they were thrown out of Earth's orbit so long ago. He decided that there was only one chance in keeping his family that he considered them alive, even if it meant his own life!

"Sandra, open up communications. I want to see if I can talk to them."

"Communications opened sir." She told him.

"Thanks Sandra. Unidentified ships, this is Commander Koenig of _Moonbase Alpha_. We travel in peace. If you leave the people here alone, I will come with you." He told them.

Helena and everyone else was shocked by this announcement! They have never heard him say this before, and would gladly lay down their lives for him since he was the one that kept them together! They started to argue with him that they needed him and that they would go in his place. He told them that the ships that they had were no match for the ships that were heading their way, and that surrendering himself would hopefully give them the time to continue with their journey. Maya then heard an announcement coming over the speakers.

"_Commander Koenig of Moonbase Alpha. This is Capt. Apollo of the Battlestar Galactica and the Galactic Alliance ship Avenger. We come in peace as well, and would like to talk to you right away. Is there some place that we can land and meet one another?"_ Apollo asked.

"Capt. Apollo, this is Commander Koenig. Head to one of the landing pads and land there. We will lower the pad underground so you can disembark your ship. I look forward to meeting with you as well. Koenig out." He said with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure about this Commander? After all, it could be a trap and then they kill all of us." Tony reminded the Commander.

"That's why I want you and your security detail there when they land. Now let's head to the landing pad and greet our guest."

_Bridge of the GA Ship Avenger_

Capt. Needa was shocked by what Knight Skywalker had told not only him but Commander Adama as well! Both he and Commander Adama agreed to stay on alert incase the inhabitants decided to either hold Apollo hostage or kill him! But from judging what their scanners had picked up technology wise, they would not stand up to either the _Avenger_ or the _Galactica_! He then saw Athena Skywalker come onto the bridge and smiled at her.

"Athena, good to see you reporting for duty." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you sir. I heard that the planetoid maybe from Earth. I was wondering…"

"…if you husband and brother were investigating it? They are right now, and your brother is going to see about landing on there and hopefully making contact with the inhabitants." He said to her.

"Hopefully nothing will go wrong then. May the Lords of Kobol watch over them." She said more to herself.

Capt. Needa said nearly the same thing, except it was to the Maker that would watch and protect them. He then ordered all personnel to be ready in case this was some sort of trap for them! Hopefully both patrols would return unharmed to their love ones.


	4. Chapter 4

_Moonbase Alpha – Underground Landing Pad_

Commander Koenig, along with Security Chief Tony Verdeschi and his security team waited for the pilot that called himself Capt. Apollo. As the doors opened, they saw a human male with a uniform on and a weapon strapped to his left side. They eyed him making sure that he wasn't going to do anything to them for they had trusted others before, only to have that trust turned on them.

Apollo looked at them, and saw that his brother-in-law correct about them being human, but not sure if they were from Earth or not yet. Apollo then made the first move.

"I'm Capt. Apollo from the _Battlestar Galactica._" He said with a hopeful voice that they would trust him.

"I'm Commander John Koenig. It's good to meet you captain. Come with us and we'll take you to our command center where hopefully we can help each other out." Comm. Koenig said with a smile on his face.

They went to the travel tube and entered it. They talked briefly before they reached their destination. Apollo saw that the command center was almost the same size as the bridge of the _Galactica_. And their computer system seemed to be almost outdated by his reckoning.

"This has been our home for a very long time. Ever since the moon had been blasted out of Earth's orbit…" Commander Koenig started to tell Apollo.

"Wait! Did you say blasted out of Earth's orbit?!" Apollo wanted to know.

"Yes. We haven't heard anything from them in a very long time. We've come close to getting home, but it was hopeless. We don't have the means or the way to get back home. In fact, we're not sure in what direction Earth is in since we keep drifting and hitting all sorts of warps and such since our journey began." The commander said with regret in his voice.

"Commander, it might be best if you and some of your people come over to the _Galactica_ to talk to my father Commander Adama about getting to Earth." Apollo said to Commander Koenig.

"How can we trust you not to take us and make sure your prisoners since there are two ships out there that are following us?" Tony Verdeschi said to Apollo.

"You have my word as a Colonial Warrior that would never happen. And my brother-in-law is a Jedi Knight. You can trust him to tell you if anyone on the _Galactica_ is lying or not." Apollo said with a smile on his face.

"A what Knight?" Helena asked.

"He could explain it better than I could. We can go over there right now and I can get in touch with the _Avenger_ as well so Capt. Needa could be involved with the meeting as well." Apollo informed them.

Commander Koenig agreed to the meeting, and they heading to the landing pads where the Eagles were, and boarded one. Apollo got into his Viper and informed both the _Galactica_ and _Avenger_ that he was escorted the Commander of Moonbase Alpha back with him and hopefully they could work out on how to get everyone to Earth now. Apollo is hoping that Brian's Jedi skills would be enough to get them on the correct heading to Earth and finally finding the 13th Tribe of Kobol.


	5. Chapter 5

_Conference Room On Board the Galactica_

Everyone from the _Galactica, Avenger,_ and _Moonbase Alpha_ were disturbed by the facts of what each group had endured. They had not expected to find other civilizations that had gone through what they had. Granted, both the _Galactica_ and the _Avenger_ knew what they people had gone through, but to hear what the people of _Moonbase Alpha_ was just as bad! With being blown out of Earth's orbit because of the radiation being piled up in Area 2 and eventually Area 1 was too much that it cause an explosion that blasted the Moon out of its orbit!

Granted the people of _Alpha_ had the chance to go home, but something always prevented that from happening too many times that they nearly gave up several times. But with the hope now of returning to Earth was too good to pass up! They decided to take up the offer given to them by both Commander Adama and Capt. Needa to get them home once and for all. As the meeting was breaking up, Brian and Athena had a quiet moment alone.

"It's good to be in your arms again Brian." Athena said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, it was only for a short time, and once the girls are asleep, we can get some 'fun time' to ourselves." Brian said with a devilish grin on his face.

As Brian was about to give Athena a kiss, Ahsoka came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He groaned a bit at the interruption as he turned to face his aunt. The three of them started to take about details on what will happen next amongst other things. While they were talking, someone had taken out a small communicator and started to speak into it.

"Sir, he's still safe on board the _Galactica_ here. He's going to be helping some people move from their base to the _Avenger_ since she's got more space to accommodate them." Boba Fett told the person on the other end of the conversation.

"_That's good to know. Make sure nothing happens to him and his family including his aunt Ahsoka. Remember that you're being paid well to watch him and to make sure that he stays safe."_ The voice on the other end reminded the bounty hunter.

"Will do that. I have to get back with the 'other' troopers now. Will contact you when I have more to report." Fett said before turning off his commlink.

Boba Fett was amazed by what was given to him before he left on his mission by his new employer. Hopefully this will be the beginning of more technology to develop ships that can travel with the boys in the _GA R &amp; D_ Sector. Hopefully if this works out like the commlink did, that day make be soon to take the boy and his family back home in case something should happen with both the _Galactica_ and the_ Avenger_.

But for now, he was told to watch the boy and his family and to protect them in case something should arise before and after they reached Earth. He then returned to the barracks where his 'brothers' were and readied himself for he, along with everyone else did not know where the next danger was going to be coming from, but he made sure that his ship, _Slave I_ was fully armed and ready at a moment's notice. He then put on the Trooper helmet and blended in with the rest as they were heading to the Mess Hall to have their dinner. He prayed for the day that he could get off of this ship and be able to eat real food and have a decent place to sleep for a change.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coruscant_

After receiving the report from Boba Fett that their son was safe, Anakin went to the Galactic Alliance's Research and Development Section to see the progress on the engines that would power the new ships that the GA was having built at the Kuat Shipyards. Having giving Fett the commlink that would transmit his communications with the new systems was working perfectly. Anakin hating doing this behind his family's back, but he felt he had no choice but to protect his son and his family this way.

The only other one's that knew about this was the members of the Jedi Council and Chancellor Mon Mothma. She made sure that Padme knew nothing about this, and swore that she never would. This went against the things that Anakin believed in, but it was for her best in case the new systems did not work, and could not bring Brian, Athena, Ahsoka, and the girls back home.

Seeing that major progress had been made that the ships engines would be operational sooner than expected, Anakin then went home to be with Padme. He is hoping that both the _Galactica_ and the _Avenger_ would find Earth soon, and that his son and family would return home soon. If not, then he was going to see if he could persuade his son and everyone in his family to return to Coruscant and live out their lives here with the twins and with the rest of the Skywalker – Solo clan. He was going to do his best to get them to come home, or if his son decided not to return, then he would respect that decision. He saw it in Padme's eyes every day that she missed him very much, and would most likely do anything herself to get him to return.

Hopefully Brian would return, if not, then he and Padme would leave them alone and hopefully one day see them when the time was right. Only time would tell if they would see them, and hopefully everyone will be a big happy family again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Galactica's Council Chamber_

Everyone was gathered in the Council Chamber awaiting on the arrival of Commander Koenig and his staff from _Moonbase Alpha. _ Commander Adama was grateful that the Council of 12 decided to stay behind with the others in the _Galactic Alliance_ galaxy. He hated dealing with them at times because they had made some of the same mistakes that led to the destruction of the Colonies that the original had done. Then both he and Capt. Needa were informed that their guests had arrived, and were being escorted to the Council Chambers. They both breathed a sigh of relief and laughed a bit at what they had done.

They were escorted by both Apollo and Starbuck, and Commander Adama said that they should sit down and relax. John Koenig took this as a sign that they were amongst friends at least for the moment. They introduced themselves around the table. Brian, Athena, and Ahsoka arrived shortly afterwards with Athena explaining that they had get the droid that took care of the twins activated. The personal from _Moonbase Alpha_ looked at one another realizing that they had robots helping them as well.

Commander Adama started the meeting explaining their plans on reaching Earth and hopefully reconnecting with the 13th Tribe that originated from the planet _Kobol_. Commander Koenig asked about this, and Comm. Adama explained what happened to _Kobol_, and everything leading up to the destruction of the 12 Colonies at the hands of both Baltar and the Cylons. Capt. Needa explained everything with the help of Ahsoka Tano about the _Old Republic, _the _Empire_, and then finally the _Galactic Alliance_.

Commander Koenig and the others from _Moonbase Alpha_ thought that they had it bad, but once hearing the stories about the people here, he and the others understood their troubles as well. Commander Adama said that they could take the _Alphans _with them so they could get back to Earth as well and finally settling down once again. Commander Koenig and his staff talked amongst themselves and then Comm. Koenig said that they would take them up on their offer. Everyone in the room smiled for they would be bringing not only the people from the Moonbase home, but finally reaching Earth and reconnecting with the 13th Tribe as well.

As they started to make plans, Brian and Ahsoka both felt a disturbance in the Force, and it was not good! They informed everyone, and then everyone from the _Avenger_ got into the shuttle and headed back there while both Brian and Ahsoka ordered their squadrons ready to take off once they got there while Athena and Capt. Needa headed to the bridge. Commander Adama said that it would be safer on the _Galactica_ than trying to return to the Moonbase. Commander Koenig told him that he wanted to be with his people in case anything should go wrong. Comm. Adama saw the look in his eyes and knew that feeling as well.

Apollo and Starbuck ordered their squadrons to get ready to launch as well, and to ready once they were in the launch bay. Both Comm. Adama and Col. Tigh reached the bridge as Omega brought up the image of the ship that appeared out of nowhere! They both wished now that they had a Dreadnought Destroyer with them to handle something like this, for they did not know if they would survive or not!


	8. Chapter 8

_Alien Ship – Command Center_

He stared at the _Galactica_, the unknown ship, and the planetoid that were before him! He smiled at what destruction he was going to cause now! He was finally going to get his revenge on both Adama and Apollo for they were the ones that stopped his plans when they had first met! He had vowed that they would meet again, this was the day that this was going to happen!

He then ordered his Centurions to ready weapons and launch their fighters to engage everyone at once! He smiled more wicked now, and he would finally rid himself of his enemies once and for all! He would announce himself once he knew that Adama and Apollo were near death and take their souls for his to do with as he wished!

He watched as his Centurions ready the weapons and fighters take off to engage everyone here, and smiled at the destruction this would cause! He could not wait to feed on their dying breathes for it gave him more strength! Little did he realize that things always did not go as planned!

Apollo felt that he should know this ship, for it looked familiar for some reason. He then comm. Starbuck to see if he knew it.

"_Sorry old friend, but I swear I know it from somewhere as well. Too bad it's too dark to get a good look at her though."_ Starbuck said to Apollo.

"There is something about it…wait! That's it!" Apollo yelled into the comm. system.

"_That's what?"_

"Starbuck, think about it! We've been on the _Ship of Lights_ before! This looks like it!"

"_The Ship of Lights! It can't be, after all, it was all lit up and you could not miss it at all. Not unless…Iblis!"_ Starbuck said while realizing who might be in command of the ship!

"That has to be it Starbuck! We better alert both the _Galactica_ and _Avenger_ to be ready for whatever Iblis has installed for us!" Apollo said before alerting everyone about this now!

Just as he finished telling everyone, what appeared to be Cylon Raiders had launched from the ship, heading in their direction!

All squadrons had launched from their ships to engage the Raiders and hopefully take out the _Ship of Darkness_! Boba Fett contacted Anakin Skywalker as he made his way to his ship _Slave I_ and launch to engage the enemy as well! He told Anakin of the situation, and hopefully the boy and his family would be alright as long as he was there! He then engaged the enemy in true Mandalorian style!

He engaged the enemy ships as the best he could! He used every type of weapon that he had that would destroy them! He swore several times that he would miss, but made sure that he took out more the next time! He smiled to himself as he destroyed many of the enemy as he could! He wished his father could be here with him, for they would have been proud of the way they would have worked together! He brought his thoughts back as a Raider came near him, and was blown away by one of the Vipers! He returned the favor by taking out five Raiders at once! He is hoping that some sort of help is on the way, and quickly for he did not know if the boy and his family would survive this onslaught now!

He, along with the other ships saw something coming at them through some sort of Worm Hole, and it was…


	9. Chapter 9

…a Cylon Basestar launching fighters of her own to engage the fighters from the _Ship of Darkness_! Everyone on both ships and fighter craft were shocked to see this happening! Then everyone started to hear a message on all frequencies.

"_Humans, this is Lucifer. By order of our Imperious Leader, we are here to assist you against this common enemy. I will explain more once we have destroyed this ship and her fighters together."_ The transmission ended.

Brian and Ahsoka were shocked that they were getting help from the Cylons along with everyone else. Brian contacted Apollo in what to do next.

"_Just keep firing on the Raiders from the Ship of Darkness and hopefully the Cylons that are helping us won't try to destroy us now."_ Apollo told Brian.

Every fighter craft was engaging the fighters from Iblis's ship hoping that this would be the end of him!

_Ship of Darkness – Command Center_

Iblis had not expected his own creations to turn on him like this! He had made them to either enslave other lifeforms or destroy them! He grew angry over this and vowed that once this battle was over, he would return to Cylon and punish each and every Cylon! As he watched his fighters being destroyed, he summoned more to do his bidding! He then several more Worm Holes appears and more ships started to appear!

Most of the ships that came through were in similar in design to the ship that was with the _Galactica_, but more advance! He ordered his fighters to attack the inhabitants of the planetoid and destroy it in case his plans should fail here! He then saw one final ship coming through a different Worm Hole, and it looked like the…

_Moonbase Alpha – Command Center_

Commander Koenig and everyone else on _Alpha_ engaged their weapons and shields in hoping to stop the Raiders from destroying their home! Alan Carter wanted to launch their Eagles to help out, but Maya pointed out that the Eagles were too slow in battling the Raiders. He knew she was right, but he still wanted to go up there and take out as many of the blasted ships as possible!

They saw the Cylon Basestar arriving and were surprised to hear that they were going to help as well! They, along with every other person everywhere then saw the arrival of ships that looked like they were from the _Galactic Alliance_, and then a final Worm Hole to reveal a ship that would help out as well for its name was…


	10. Chapter 10

…the _Battlestar Pegasus_! She opened fire on the _Ship of Darkness_ with her laser turrets and launched Silver Spar Squadron as well! Everyone was relieved when this final stroke of luck came this way now for they have more than enough fire power to take out their common enemy!

_Bridge of the Battlestar Pegasus_

Commander Cain was glad to be back in action again since helping the _Galactica_ and her fleet escape from _Gamoray_ and destroying two Basestars in the process. He then ordered Tolan to contact the _Galactica_ on Alpha Channel. Just a moment later, he smiled as he saw his old friend Adama appear on the monitor.

"Adama, it's good to see you old friend." Cain said while smiling.

"_It's good to see you as well. For now we have to destroy that ship before Iblis gets away from us."_ Adama said to Cain.

"I couldn't agree more Adama. With every ship including the Cylons helping us, he doesn't stand a chance now!" Cain said while ordering everyone on the bridge to open fire and launch their vipers as well.

"_Let's finish this first Cain, for there is so much I have to ask you and it would take time."_

"I agree with you. Once we get rid of this space maggot, it will be time for a celebration that hasn't happened in a long time." Cain said while cutting off the transmission.

He then ordered the missiles to be ready to be fired on his command.

_Galactic Alliance Ship Obi-Wan Kenobi_

The crew of this new ship launched her fighters and fired her lasers at the enemy ship. The captain of the ship then communicated with every ship that was there to move away from its position and to protect the inhabitants on the planetoid.

The ship fired upon the _Ship of Darkness_ with a new weapon that it sent the ship into a Worm Hole Prison with no way of ever escaping until the end of time! Everyone was happy to see this, but at the same time, lives had been lost as well. It was then agreed upon to meet on the _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ as to why this ship was built and hopefully help in anyway in getting everyone to where they need to be.


	11. Chapter 11

_Conference Room – Galactic Alliance Ship Obi-Wan Kenobi_

The conference room was filling up with people from _Moonbase Alpha, _the _Galactica_ and even the Cylons were involved in this which surprised them all since the last time both the _Galactica_ and the _Galactic Alliance_ had seen them was when they vowed to leave and never to return ever again. Even Commander Cain and his top aides from the _Pegasus_ were there to make sure that things ran smoothly.

Anakin and Padme waited in the conference room to finally see Brian and his family along with Ahsoka. Han was bringing them over in the _Falcon_ and Leia was going to help Athena with the twins. He saw Boba Fett leading the way to greet them with Brian right behind him. Padme wondered why the infamous Bounty Hunter was here, and then saw something that she thought she would never see in her life time!

Bria smiled at his mother while everyone was watching him, and then turned to face his father and hitting him with a right cross to Anakin's jaw! The look on Brian's face was both mad and upset that there was someone watching over him! Brian finally spoke to his father.

"_**AFTER ALL THAT I DID IN GETTING LEIA TO TRUSTING YOU AND FINALLY ACCEPTING YOU ONCE THE TWO OF YOU FINALLY TALKED TO ONE ANOTHER, YOU HAD BOBA FETT KEEP AN EYE ON US EVEN THOUGH I AND EVERYONE ELSE KNEW HOW TO PROTECT OURSELVES! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY THAT HELP BY HAVING A SPY ON US! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF WITH THIS NOW!"**_ Brian at Anakin.

"Ani, what's Brian talking about having a spy on them for?" Padme asked, but knowing the answer already.

"I just wanted to make sure that nothing happened to them Angel. I saw how you looked when they left, and it hurt to see you like that. So before both the _Galactica_ and _Avenger_ left, I hired Fett here to keep an eye on them. If anything had happened to them, I hate to see what would have happened to you. I hope the two of you can forgive me." Anakin said with a pleading look and voice.

Both Brian and Padme knew that Anakin was only doing what was right, and forgave him. Everyone then took their seats and waited for the meeting to begin. Lucifer explained that when he had returned to Cylon, the Imperious Leader did not want to listen to him and that they should continue to either enslave or exterminate all other life forms. Lucifer finally decided to have the Imperious Leader destroyed and take command himself since he had seen what other beings were capable of doing. He was then visited by the _Ship of Lights_ to come help here against Count Iblis. He was also told that it was Iblis that created their mechanical race of Cylons and had the reptilian ones destroyed! He was willing to help now to correct that mistake for as long as he function.

Commander explained that he was visited by said ship as well after the attack on the two Cylon Basestars also. The _Pegasus_ had been with them until the time was right to make their move and help everyone in defeating a common enemy.

Anakin and the scientific section of the _Galactic Alliance_ went into great detail on how they found a way to use wormholes to travel much faster than lightspeed. They started with the comm. units that which Boba Fett had one that worked perfectly. Then they built a model to see if it would work before building a ship that it would finally work on. They did and travelled to where they are now and would help everyone reach Earth and hopefully would have the technology to defend itself as well.

Only time will tell if things will work out for everyone involved now and hopefully for the best for what will be in store for them.


	12. Chapter 12

_GA Ship Avenger_

After returning from the _Obi-Wan Kenobi_, Brian and Athena had some time to spend with the twins. Brian just made some silly faces and talking in baby talk to the girls. Athena just shook her head wondering who the baby was in the family now. Just as they were about to have something to eat, the announcer had gone off. Brian opened the door to see his mother standing there.

"Mom, it's good to see after leaving the _Obi-Wan_. Come on in and eat something." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"Padme, I'm glad to see you here. The twins are starting to fuss a bit and could use the help." Athena said in an exhausted voice.

"Glad to help and let me take one of the girls here." Padme said while reaching down to pick up Illya.

Padme started to hum a lullaby that she use to hum to Brian when he was a baby, and Illya stopped her fussing.

"Where's Ahsoka and the droid that was supposed to help you?"

"The droid was acting funny and Ahsoka took it to maintenance to see if they could find anything wrong with it." Brian explained.

Before anything else could be said, an announcement came over ship wide communication for everyone to hear.

"_**ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! KEY PERSONNEL REPORT TO THE BRIDGE AND BEGIN PREPERATIONS FOR LOCKDOWN OF THE SHIP FOR POSSIBLE COLLISION OF UNKNOWN FORCE COMING OUR WAY!"**_ The announcement repeated itself while Brian, Athena, and Padme headed towards the bridge with the twins with them!

The made it to the bridge and was shocked to see some type of either space-warp or Black Hole coming towards them! They had no chance to outrun it and the Alphans had no way to outrun it as well since they were getting ready to abandon their home of many years to travel back to Earth with the _Galactica_ and _Avenger_. All the ships and _Moonbase Alpha_ were engulfed and it seemed like forever before they were finally free! Everyone on the _Avenger_ looked out the main port to see a planet before them! It was a Blue-White world, and it seemed to be familiar Brian and everyone on Alpha! It was Earth!


	13. Chapter 13

_Moonbase Alpha_

Commander Koenig and everyone else was staring at their homeworld for the first time in many years! Granted Maya wasn't from Earth, but hopefully she and the people of Earth would accept one another without any problems. Comm. Koenig then turned to Sandra Benes to see if she could raise Earth on the comm.

"This is Moonbase Alpha to Earth, can you read me? I repeat, this is Moonbase Alpha to the planet Earth, can you read me?" Sandra said a few more times before giving up and looking at her Commander.

"Alan, I want you to launch in Eagle 1 and do a recon patrol to see if there's anything down there. Tony, run security scans on the planet to see if there's anyone down there as well." John Koenig told them.

They went about carrying out his orders while waiting to see of any of their new friends have picked up anything as well.

_Avenger's Landing Bay_

Brian and his wingmen along with the other squadrons were getting ready to launch when Athena came to see him before he launched.

"Brian, please be careful out there flying towards Earth. You never know what could be down there." She said to him in a concern voice.

"I have a bad feeling about this Athena, and I didn't want to say anything before. I think there may be no life down there." He told her in a solemn voice.

"But what if you're wrong about that? Then what?" She asked him.

"Then I'll stop making fun of Leia for a month." He said with a lopsided smile on his face.

She smiled at him as well before smacking him on the arm. He mocked her by pretending to be in pain from that. He then climbed into his fighter and saw his aunt Ahsoka climb into her's as well and giving him the thumbs up. He smiled at her as he lowered the canopy down waiting for the order to launch. Every squadron in the _Avenger_ launched to patrol the planet to see if there was any life on there since there was no signal coming from Earth. Every ship and the Moonbase could not reach anyone on Earth.

The Cylons patrol spotted massive structures that were destroyed and nearly burnt out. They reported their findings along with everyone else that the planet appeared to be uninhabited. Ahsoka had taken an AT-ST on ground patrol with two pilots to see if they could find any survivors, but none so far. She saw a plaque on one building that said 'Empire State Building' and shuttered at the thought of a building being called 'Empire'.

Apollo and Starbuck flew by some large building as well and a bridge that went across a large body of water. It was orange in color with some rust developing on it. For some reason to Apollo, it appeared Golden to him.

It appeared that there was no one left on Earth, and everyone was wondering what to next. Anakin then suggested that they continue for a bit longer before making in final calls on what to do next. Everyone agreed to this, and hopefully something will benefit them all.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is a challenge to Paladin3030 to see if this reviewer can write a story based on their review of my last chapter since Paladin3030 had never written a story yet. I would like to see one of the following to see how good you are: Star Wars, BS: TOS, Space: 1999, Dark Shadows. That's all I'm asking for to see if you can do better than what I've done so far. I have other stories on here that you might not have read to see that they were longer chapters as well. Good luck to you on your challenge now. Now on to this chapter. **

Brian and his wingmen landed their ships in a space that looked like speeders could be parked there, and went to check out some buildings to see if there were any survivors still on the planet Earth. So far they haven't found any, but Brian picked up a piece of flimsi that had some information on it:

_**THE UNITED EARTH GOVERNMENT HAS DECIDED THAT THE ENTIRE POPULATION OF THE PLANET EARTH WILL EVACUATE THE PLANET TO FIND A NEW HOME FOR OUR PEOPLE! THEY HAVE DECIDED WITH THE EARTHQUAKES AND OTHER NATURAL DISASTERS THAT IT WAS UNSAFE TO REMAIN ON THE PLANET SINCE THE MOON BLASTED OUT OF ORBIT OVER A YEAR AGO! WE WILL KEEP YOU INFORMED AS SOON AS WE LEARN MORE!**_

Brian and his wingmen now knew what had happened to the planet! It was unsafe to remain, but is it safe now to land everyone from the _Galactica_ and _Moonbase Alpha_? They continued their search in case there was at least one person in the area.

_Moonbase Alpha_

Comm. Koenig was going over the reports from the search teams, and it didn't look good! Even Maya said that it appeared the planet had been abandon for some time as well. He had hoped he finally got his family home again, and be welcomed back only to find the planet just uninhabited. He smiled as he saw his wife Helena approach him.

"John, we have to give up the idea of ever coming back to Earth if life can't be supported on it." She told him in a matter in fact voice.

"I know that Helena. It's just we've been through so much to get back here, only to have to leave again. I don't know if anyone is willing to leave our homeworld again." He said to her in a solemn voice.

"There maybe no other choice. John you have to remember that the people here on _Alpha_ will agree that if we cannot land back on Earth, then we have to give up our homeworld and live somewhere else." She told him while touching his arm.

"I know you're right Helena. I just hate the thought of leave here again. Where would we go though? If the people from those ships would help us, then maybe we could live amongst them. I would have to consider for now. I better finish reading these reports before I make up my mind." He said while smiling at his wife.

Helena thought about living in another galaxy, and it didn't seem too bad since the people that were helping them were human. There might be a chance they would offer assistance in getting them a new place to live.

_Galactica Ship Obi-Wan Kenobi_

Commander Killian was going over the reports with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker about the planet below. It didn't look good and there was no life on the planet. Anakin then thought about bringing everyone back to their galaxy and letting them settle on some of the uninhabitable planets. It would have to be brought before the Senate, but he didn't think there would be a problem with that.

"Get me Commander Koenig on the comm. system." Anakin told the communications officer.

After a few moments, Anakin saw the image of the very person he wanted to talk to.

"Comm. Koenig, I think I have a proposition for you. I have to talk to you and Comm. Adama together about this, and see if the two of you would agree to it. It would benefit everyone on your base and Comm. Adama as well. How soon do you think you can get over here?" Anakin asked him.

"_Give me a half an hour to get over to your ship. I look forward to see what your proposition is. See you soon. Koenig out."_ Comm. Koenig said before his image was off the screen.

Anakin then talked to Comm. Adama and Comm. Cain about coming over to hear what he had to say, and hopefully he would agree to it as well. He wasn't sure about the Cylons since the last time they had engaged them. But since they did help in defending everyone, it would be something what the Cylon Lucifer had to input on this. Anakin offered Lucifer to come over to listen to the discussion as well, and Lucifer told them that he would.

Now Anakin needed as a bit hope from the Maker and the Force to get him through this now.


	15. Chapter 15

_GA Ship Obi-Wan Kenobi – Briefing Room_

Commanders Adama, Koenig, and Cain were still debating on whether they should stay or go back to the _Galactic Alliance_ since it was discovered that Earth could not support life now. Comm. Adama had no problem with going back, but Comm. Koenig did since the Alphans had struggled for so long to get back home. Comm. Cain didn't care either way as long as he got to be in command of his ship no matter where they ended up.

Anakin had nearly given up on this debate and decided that he needed a break for a few minutes. He headed towards the bridge to see if anything had turned up on the surface of the planet.

"Comm. Killian, anything from the patrols?" He asked.

"I'm afraid it's still the same all over the planet sir. Just heard from your son that his patrol had not found any survivors and that they were heading back to the _Avenger_ for some rest since they had been patrolling for twelve hours straight." Comm. Killian informed Anakin.

"If any of the patrols find anything, contact me immediately and hopefully something can be done here." Anakin said in a weary voice as he headed back to the conference room.

As he neared there, he swore he could hear the three Commanders finally coming to an agreement. He entered the room and saw that they were more relaxed now than when he left.

"I take it that then that everyone has decided on what to do here?" Anakin asked in a hopeful voice.

"We have Anakin. Both Cain and I will return back to Alliance space while Commander Koenig and his people will try to start a new life here." Comm. Adama told Anakin.

"What about the fact that Earth can't support life now? What are you going to do?" Anakin asked.

"At first everyone on _Alpha_ wanted to go back with your ships and start there, but before coming here to the meeting, we took a vote and decided to stay and do our best to start fresh. We've been traveling too long not to go and start over again someplace else. This is our homeworld, and we will do our best to make it work." Comm. Koenig said with determination in his voice.

"If everyone on your base feels this way, then we won't stop you. We can help you settle on Earth and give you everything from medical supplies to defensive capabilities in case of any attacks from both the planet and alien invasions. Also, we can supply you with food and shelters until you can start producing your own and maybe more in case you need it." Anakin said with the hope that Koenig would change his mind.

"Thanks. We can use all of that. I better get back over to _Alpha_ and tell them to start on _Operation: Exodus_." Comm. Koenig said before leaving with a smile on his face.

"Are you can Cain here sure you want to return to _GA _space after spending so much time looking for Earth?" Anakin asked them both.

"I know I would like to see this galaxy of your's and do some exploring myself now that Adama had decided to go back there. I could use a change of pace." Cain said with a smile on his face.

"I agree. And since the Cylons will be leaving soon to head back to their homeworld, it would be nice to be back there again and spoil the granddaughters now." Adama said while smiling at Anakin.

"I couldn't agree more Adama. I'm sure both Brian and Athena would love that very much. And I'm sure that Apollo and Sheba would as well." Anakin said while laughing a bit at each of them spoiling their grandchildren now.

Both Cain and Adama then left to head back to their ships and then help with plans of the _Alphans_ in reclaiming their homeworld. It took nearly a week for Earth to have some sort of life on it, but Comm. Koenig knew that the Moon would not be leaving orbit ever again since it had finally return home now. They still wondered what happened to the people of Earth since there was no information on their whereabouts. Everyone wondered if they had gone to colonize other planets in the system or possibly in another galaxy or died off.

_GA Ship Avenger – One Week Later_

"I'm just glad that we're going back to Naboo soon Brian. I'm sure the girls would love it there once we get back there." Athena said with a smile on her face.

"I hope so too sweetheart. I just wished that there was life on Earth, and possibly a new Jedi Order." Brian said while picking up Ami while Athena went to pick up Illya.

"Why not start an academy on Naboo then? I'm sure everyone from there would love to have one there and this way we can have other members of the family watch the girls on nights that we can use some time from them." Athena said while changing Illya's diaper.

"And have my grandmother and aunt Sola there? They would be spoiling them like crazy along with aunt Sola's kids as well." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"Just remember that Han and Leia are thinking about settling on Naboo once we return there. And no telling Jacen and Jaina any more pranks to pull on Leia either. Do I make myself clear on this?" She said with a 'Look' on her face.

Brian just made a mock look on his face at what his wife said to him. She just shook her head knowing that Brian would do such a thing. Ahsoka came by to inform them that they would be leaving orbit soon and heading through the Worm Hole that the _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ would make for the voyage home. They then made their way to the bridge and waited for the voyage home to begin.


	16. Chapter 16

_Coruscant – 10 Years Later – Brian and Athena's Apartment_

Athena was enjoying a quiet moment while both Ami and Illya and their seven year old brother Zac were out at the park with their friends. She could not wait for Brian to return from Earth again after helping out against an alien invasion that had begun a couple of weeks ago. He and some of the Jedi along with the _Galactica Alliance_ had sent a small fleet along with the _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ to stop the invasion.

She had received word that the fleet would be back soon and that there were going to send a permanent detachment to protect Earth from such invasions again. There was talk about building a Jedi Temple there and start training on Earth as well. She wasn't sure if Brian and she should go to Earth to live there or not. She then heard the voices of her children coming home, and it was not pleasant!

"_**YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL MOM HEARS ABOUT THIS ILLYA SKYWALKER! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO BE SAYING THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH ADRIAN PIETT! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT WE'RE SISTERS!"**_ Ami yelled that everyone could hear her.

"You're just upset that I said something to him because you didn't have the nerve to do it. And Zac will back me up on this. Won't you Zac." Illya said to both her twin sister and younger brother.

"If you say so Illya. I was just playing with my friends when you both started this in the park." Zac said before heading to his room to play with his toys.

"You two need to stop this fighting now. This can't keep going on like this. Now Illya, I want you to apologize to your sister now." Athena said to Illya with a firm voice.

"Sorry about what I said you, you stuck up princess." Illya said before she ran into her room and shut the door.

Athena just shook her head and wondered where she got her attitude from. Then she remembered that Brian would do some of the same things to Leia as well. No wonder the two of them were so close together.

"Ami, just be patient with your sister. In time she will out grown this behavior and will treat you will love and respect that you both need to show each other." Athena said with a smile on her face.

Ami smiled at her mother as well just as the announcer was buzzed. Athena opened the door to see both Anakin and Padme there with a solemn look on their faces. Athena let them in and they sat on the couch.

"Athena, there's something that we have to tell you." Anakin said to her.

Ami started to cry for she and her siblings had the Force as well, and she had an idea of what was going to be said to her. Illya and Zac came out as well with tears on their faces as well! Athena didn't like where this was going!

"Athena, we had received word a short time ago that the _Galactica_ and everyone onboard including Brian is missing. They had gone through the Wormhole tunnel, only it didn't reappear here." Padme said with tears coming down her face as well.

Athena and the children started to cry more as Anakin related that for some reason the _Galactica_ was some sort of problems with coming through here, and there was no word as to what had happened to her.

"Is there a chance that everyone on board the _Galactica_ could be found?" Athena said through tears.

"I don't know. But we won't give up trying to find them, and you have my word on it that we will look for them no matter what." Anakin said to everyone there.

"Why don't you and the children come over to our place and spend some time there. It would great to have all of you there in case there's word on Brian and everyone involved now." Padme said with a smile on her face.

"That sounds find Padme. Kids, go get some clothes and your toothbrushes now so we can stay at your grandparents place." Athena said with a forced smile on her face.

The children went to their rooms and packed some clothing and met everyone in the living room. Athena made sure to take her commlink in case there was a chance that Brian would contact her to let her know he was on his way home. She looked at the apartment one last time knowing that they would be packing the place up and living in another place soon, for she knew that her husband, best friend, and lover would not be returning home in the near future. She shut the door and silently cried on the way to Padme and Anakin's apartment.

_The Planet Kobol – Millions of Years In The Past_

Everyone on board the _Galactica_ could not believe what had happened to them! One moment, they were on their way back to _G.A._ space, and the next moment, they were orbiting the planet Kobol! They scanned the star system several times to see if this indeed the Kobol and the computers told everyone that it was!

The _Galactica_ for some had problems with going through the other side of the Wormhole Tunnel and had ended up here in the past! No one had an explanation for this, but there was nothing they could do! There was no way to recreate the system that made the Wormholes because they were on the newer GA ships only!

Comm. Adama was told by the chief engineer that the engines are shot, and there was no way to repair them unless they were in drydock! Col. Tigh informed Adama that there were habitable places to live on the planet and maybe they should think about landing on there and leaving a skeleton crew to try to repair the ship. Adama was reluctant at first, but then concede that this may be the only choice they have for now. Brian was upset about not being with his family now, and Adama knew what he was going through.

Within a secton, they had established small communities to accommodate everyone. Adama was thinking that just maybe they could change history and if the ship was repaired, head to the colonies now and hopefully establish peace treaties with their neighbors and possibly prevent Ibis from creating the Cylons!

There was an explosion in the skies that night that meant that the _Galactica_ was no more! They were marooned on Kobol now with no chance of ever being rescued! Brian had done his best to use the Force to contact anyone that was Force Sensitive, but nothing happened! He then thought maybe he should start a Jedi Academy here to see if anyone else was Force Sensitive and hopefully they could be rescued if they combined their abilities together!

As time went on, the communities grew and they felt they had to spread out further across the planet, thus they became the 13 Tribes of Kobol! Many people tried to join the Academy, but didn't have the Force to join. There was only a few that could, and they learned to use the Force to help others. But there was one who felt that he should use his powers for his own use, and his name was Iblis!

Along the line of time, people had forgotten about what Iblis had done, and one parent decided to name their child Iblis. He managed to get a ship and flew to a planet for some reason called Cylon, and decided that he would change them into a force of evil! He would program to either enslave or destroy any living being that did not fit into his plans! Once the robotic Cylons were created, they had destroyed the organic ones since they did not want these Cylons created! He left his voice imprint into the first Cylon that he created and called him the Imperious Leader, and that his voice would be put into his successor should be destroyed!

He then returned to Kobol, only to be tried and excommunicated from their society! He then cursed that the planet Kobol would be their death and not their savoir! The 13 Tribes then saw changes in the planet and decided that they had leave! 12 of the Tribes had made it to the colonies, but the 13th was lost! There was rumors that maybe they had headed to Earth as the old transcripts said of such a place, but there was no proof that the planet existed!

As the 12 Colonies prosper, the 13th had found Earth, and looked to the moon for it was told that one day they would travel there and the moon would act like a ship taking them to far away galaxies and meeting different types of species and then eventually returning home! They resigned themselves to their fate for it was cycle that would keep repeating itself over and over again until there was a way to stop it! They waited for that day, but it would never come!

The End!


End file.
